


Midnight Solace

by IJustNeedToWriteOK



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crying, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, They all live together 'cause why not, Virtual Reality - AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustNeedToWriteOK/pseuds/IJustNeedToWriteOK
Summary: Kaede comforts a distressed Shuichi.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Midnight Solace

Kaede blankly stared up at the ceiling above her. The night was quiet and the only sound that could be heard was the light music flowing from her headphones. The killing game had ended months ago, but nothing could ever distract her from the trauma she faced. Even though it had all turned out to be nothing but a sick game, she swore she could still remember what dying felt like. Desperately trying to catch her breath against the tight noose she hung from, being crushed...these were the exact thoughts that never failed to keep her awake, even on such a peaceful night as this. Her thoughts came to a halt as her playlist reached its end and all that filled her ears was a ringing silence. She sighed. Taking off her headphones, she closed her eyes and yearned for sleep. She couldn't recall the last time she'd actually gotten a decent amount of rest. It was frustrating, to say the least. Lying there and hoping for something that wouldn't come.

The silence was abruptly interrupted by the sound of footsteps padding lightly towards her room. Who else could be up at this hour? It was awfully late and she had assumed everyone would be asleep by now. She watched as a familiar figure filled her doorway. Shuichi, looking rather disheveled, nervously glanced around, unsure of what to do with himself...or what to say. He seemed to be at a loss for words, not wanting to speak. At first, Kaede had no clue as to what Shuichi would want from her at a time like this. Soon enough, though, she began to familiarize herself with the pained expression on his face. She knew it all too well. A soft smile tugged at her lips as she coyly asked, "Bad dream?"

Shuichi nodded through a blink of tears. "Aw, Shu." She promptly moved over on the bed and gently patted the space next to her. Shuichi walked over, keeping his eyes down the whole time. He cautiously set himself down beside her, facing away and hugging a pillow for support. "Is it okay if I stay here for a while?" he asked, voice muffled and shaky. "Of course," Kaede said. She wrapped an arm around him and snuggled in close, resting within the crook of his neck. Kaede couldn't deny that the bond between her and the dark-haired boy was something special. They stuck together within the game, and continued to do so outside of it. And, now that circumstances were better, they finally had time to get to know each other better and tentatively start the little relationship they had now. She loved the little things about him, and holding him in her arms was quite calming. She softly ran her fingers through his hair and whispered small reassurances in his ear as he quietly began to cry. Pressing a kiss to his shoulder, she calmly asked, "What's the matter?"

Shuichi's shoulders shook, as if in response. His grip on the pillow tightened and stifled sobs followed. He simply shook his head, too overwhelmed to give Kaede an actual answer. "It's okay, just- can you look at me for a second?" His breath hitched, but he silently agreed and turned to face her. "Baby, you have to tell me what's wrong," she said, slowly wiping away the quickly falling tears. In any normal situation, Shuichi would have blushed at the use of such a pet name. But now, it was just so...comforting and safe. "I don't want to lose you," was his reply. Before Kaede could say anything in return, he hastily continued, "And, I-I know it sounds stupid, but it hurts. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, again." "Oh, no. Is that what your dream was about?"

There was a pause before Shuichi finally nodded, a fresh wave of tears welling up in his eyes. Kaede gave him a sympathetic smile before pulling him into a warm embrace. "I know you're worried, but I'm here, alright? And I don't plan on going anywhere. I won't leave you, I promise." Her tone was so warm and gentle, and even though he tried not to, he couldn't help breaking down all over again. She let out a sigh of relief, and rubbed soothing circles into his back. It pained her to see her boyfriend so upset, but knowing that she could help him, just like he helped her numerous times in the past, comforted her in her own way. Eventually, Shuichi calmed down. The night was silent once again, save for the occasional hiccup or sniffle. 

Now, comfortably wrapped up in each other's arms, Kaede felt at ease. The racing thoughts that usually kept her awake ceased to exist in this one moment. She looked down at her lover, who was now well worn-out and exhausted. He gave her a small, tired smile. She chuckled and planted a kiss to his forehead. He exhaled, closing his eyes in content and resting his head on her chest. As he let out a relaxed yawn, she held him tighter and nuzzled her face into his hair, closing her own eyes. Life after the killing game proved to be difficult, but she knew she could get through anything with Shuichi by her side. With him, she finally felt safe enough to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here, so I'm hella sorry if it's bad. I just wanted to write something fluffy and a little self-indulgent, if I'm being honest.


End file.
